


Hospital

by spaceimpala



Category: Dean Winchester/Castiel - Fandom, Dean/Cas - Fandom, Dean/Castiel - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Cancer, Depression, Hospital, M/M, Mental Illness, Suicide, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, drug addict, homo as fuck, hospital au, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceimpala/pseuds/spaceimpala
Summary: Castiel Novak is a 16 year-old cancer patient. Through being prisoned to the hospital with his illness, he meets Dean Winchester, the suicidal addict. The two fall in love, share interests, but in the end, they do not get the happy ending they strive for.{ DISCLAIMER : THIS STORY IN NO WAY IS PROMOTING THESE SICKNESSES OR ROMANTICIZING THEM. IT IS PURELY FOR PLOT PURPOSES. }





	

_"We sometimes think that we want to disappear, but all we really want is to be found." - Unknown_

—

Castiel absolutely hated hospitals.

It reeked of death and dismay, leaving an unsettling feeling in his gut.   
He mourned for those that avoid the inevitable while hooked up to wires and expensive machinery. And those who were already off their rocker.  
  Being a cancer victim though, with metastasis that had already spread to his lungs, made it nearly impossible for him to avoid hospitals.

  He walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, nasal cannulas tucked behind his ear, lugging his oxygen tank behind him.

" _Oh my god!_ You didn't hear?"

Cas sat down at the end of the bench with his circle of friends and set the oxygen tank at his feet, "Hear what?" 

Claire turned towards him, "About the new guy?"

Cas shrugged.

"He just got admitted a few days ago for overdose and drug abuse." Claire rolled her eyes, picking at her food with a frail finger.

Rumor had it that Claire was admitted for anorexia nervosa a while back, and frankly, Cas could believe it. And so did everybody else.  
She was sickly thin and never ate her food at meals. But nobody ever had the guts to actually ask her.  
 His best friend Charlie, on the other hand though, had massive panic attacks and overwhelming anxiety.

They were all friends nonetheless, despite their sicknesses.

 "That's terrible!"

 "Doesn't that always happen?" He questioned, squinting his eyes at her.

The hospital has had a lot of admissions, and this was just one reason to be here.

" _Yeah_ , but I heard he's cute." She smirked devilishly.

Castiel shrugged, "Wouldn't matter anyways."

 Claire is always trying to set him up or get herself someone, so she always knows who comes in and out of the hospital.

Bit she just rolled her eyes at him, "Oh! Here he comes!" She squealed.

Cas was so uninterested he didn't even bother turning around, "Well, whatever. I'm going to get breakfast while you oogle over your new _crush_."

He stood up, getting in line and wheeling his oxygen tank along side him.

 _Stupid lungs_ , he thought.

Part of him wanted to blame the world for the metastasis in his lungs, but he ended up blaming himself.  
 The amount of money his parents had spent keeping him alive was ridiculous and even through all the times his Dad would tell him _"No, Castiel, we're fine."_ He was almost quite certain they were stressed and drowning in bills.

 Cas ended up standing behind a taller blonde boy that he'd never seen before, but then again, he's never seen a lot of the hospital boys.   
 He looked like anybody else in the hospital, beside from the clothes and laceless shoes that clearly stated he has just been released from the psych department.  
 He also fidgeted slightly as he stood, like he was having some sort of withdrawals from something.

_Drugs._

Worried he might have a seizure, Castiel cautiously tapped his shoulder, shaking a little, "H-Hey are you oka-" 

The boy turned around swiftly, "What in the _ever-loving fuck_ do you want!" He snapped sharply, assuming it was another one of the security guards coming to bug him again.  
 But the second he took a look over the shook patient he just snapped at, and how vulnerable he looked — Breathing tube, oxygen tank, messy hair, all of it — Realization came upon his face and he realized Cas couldn't of been more harmful than a pink butterfly.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean – !" Castiel shook his head, eyes wide and filled with immediate panic. "You were just shaking and I-"

"No worries," He mumbled, turning back around and speaking under his breath, "Thought you were someone else." 

  Cas had lost his appetite completely, worried for a second he was gonna have his guts turned inside out.

_Guess I didn't need breakfast anyways._

 Sitting back down at his table, all his friends were giggling, and Claire could barely contain her emotions.

"Oh. My God!" She squealed happily, with a giant grin across her face.

"What?" Cas looked between his peers, completely confused.

"That was him!"

" _That_ was him?" He glanced back over his shoulder to look at him, "He's completely nuts!"

"It looked like you guys were about to throw down." Charlie laughed, and I shook my head.

"I was sure I was gonna be lunch meat!" He shook his head, regretting  imagining the thought.

"Yeah, considering the fact that Winchesters are complete psychos." Claire butted in, rolling those pretty eyes of hers.

Charlie choked on her food, her smile instantly erased, her face painting panic instead, "You didn't just say - !"

"Yup! He's a Winchester. I can see it too."

Charlie shook her head, "I call your bluff."

"It's true." Claire shrugged nonchalantly, swirling the straw around in her lemon water.

Castiel looked between both of his friends, "Am I missing something here?"

With widened eyes, Charlie turned towards Cas, "There's _no way_ you don't know who the Winchesters are!"

He looked between the two, waiting for some explanation.

"You know, _John Winchester, the one who burned his wife alive on the ceiling and went completely insane before killing himself too?_ There was a huge police report on it! It was all over the news!"

"Yeah! And now another Winchester gets admitted for heroine abuse and shit? The whole family must be batshit insane!" Claire exclaimed.

 Frankly though, Cas and his parents had been too indulged lately on his illness that they hadn't heard anything on the news for a while.

"I haven't – "

Kevin ran to the table and slid onto the bench, "Did you guys hear that a Winchester was admitted?!" He practically yelled.

 _Kevin Tran._  
He was hardly let out of the psych, and it was either because he wasn't allowed to leave because of administration or because of the voices in his head.

Cas rolled his eyes, apparently everyone knew who this guy was and he didn't.

And quite honestly, that irritated him.

—

_"Today is the gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you, by now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now."_

Castiel was such a hopeless romantic.

Though he was sure he would never find love as much as he wanted it. At least, not with the condition he had.

The way he saw it, he was a walking grenade that was bound to blow up eventually. And nobody, including his parents, should have to deal with that.

He was better off reading his novels and fantasizing about made-up characters' love lives instead of worrying about his own.

_knock, knock, knock,_

 Cas took out an earbud and put down his novel, book marking it first before looking to his door and expecting it to be a nurse for another set of treatment.  
  
 Instead, he got the same blonde boy that he had been startled by earlier.

"Hey, I- uh, I'm sorry about earlier. I was caught off guard and wasn't expecting nobody to talk to me."

 Every part of this seemed off and Cas wondered if he was just gonna come and kill him in his hospital room instead.

_The Winchesters are complete psychos._

_The whole family must be batshit insane!_

"It seems like that's not the only reason you came in here." Cas furrowed his brows.

"Oh!" He remembered, pulling a small granola bar from his sleeve, "I saw that you didn't have lunch and I guessed that was my fault," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and walked towards Castiel.

"So I uh, got you this." He offered it to him anxiously.

Cas cautiously wrapped his fingers around the bar, afraid maybe he poisoned it. Realizing the package wasn't pre-opened, he took it from the boy then giving him a warm smile, "Thank you, you didn't have to do this for me."

"It was no problem, really."

Castiel opened the bar and broke it in half, he was starving but thought it'd be nice to offer the other half to him, "Where'd you get this, anyway?"

He took a bite into the granola and the supposed Winchester took the other half politely, "Stole it from the break room." He shrugged as if it was just a normal answer.

Cas nearly spit out his food, "You what?!"

He just laughed, then pulled a chair up next to Castiel, "So, what book ya reading?"

He _had_ to be joking.  
Who just steals something from the staff room, casually, gives it to someone, then avoids the topic completely?

"It's- uh, called Crossroads." He answered, still thrown off by what the boy said.

"What's it about? Zombie-Demon deals or apocalyptic stuff or-"

"It's a romance thing." Cas cut off, slightly embarrassed.

His favorite gay romance novel.

"What's up with your shoes, by the way?" He nodded at his laceless sneakers.

The blonde looked down at them then laughed nervously, "Well, they- uh, didn't let me really keep any of my personal belongings for the most part, 'afraid I might kill myself with them or something."

"But _really_ ," He continued, shaking his head, "Who kills themselves with shoe laces! _Shoe laces?_ Of all things!"

Cas laughed lightly, "Obviously this is your first time here," He shook his head, "They were afraid you'd be another."

 "Wait, there's _already_ been a shoe-lace suicidal here? Really wanted to be the first!" 

Footsteps crept in the hall towards Castiel's room, and Dean looked back instinctively, the two no longer laughing.

This boy wasn't allowed to be in Castiel's room unless he had permission, and he was almost sure that he didn't ask permission at all.

"Someone's coming." Cas whispered, obviously.

"I better go then," He looked back at the door, getting up, and moving the chair back quickly then started making his way out,

"Alright, blondie." Cas smirked, gazed fixed on him.

"It's Dean, by the way." He winked at him, before ducking out of the room and into the hallway.

Cas didn't know why, but he was sad to see him go, probably considering that he never really had company, let alone an attractive stranger.

And God he hoped to hell that this guy wasn't some serial killer psycho. 


End file.
